He Was There When the Other Wasn't
by Poppy Popyncourt
Summary: Seven years after the war, Hermione is in an abusive marriage with Ron Weasley and after a bad fight she takes her children, Rose and Hugo and leaves. For help, she goes to a certain blonde haired boy from her school days.
1. Chapter 1

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, my idol.

A/N: This is my 'first' fan fic so be nice lol. I did post one a while ago but I didn't like it so I took it down. I'm looking to rewrite, then maybe I'll repost it. But here is the other 'first fan fic'. I got inspiration to write a story like this from another story which I enjoy very much.

Summary: Hermione is in an abusive marriage with Ron Weasley that has lasted almost seven years. She has finally had enough so she takes her two children Rose; five years old, and Hugo; three years old to a place where she knows Ron won't find them. There a new romance blooms.

Chapter 1: Leaving

Hermione fled to her bedroom, all the while Ron's screaming echoed from downstairs. She flung the door open to reveal her two children, Rose and Hugo, huddled together, eyes wide with fear. She ran to them and putting her arms around them whispered, "It's going to be alright dears, don't worry."

"But daddy…" whimpered Rose.

"I know sweetie, just sit tight. I'll be back in a moment," and with that she kissed their foreheads, withdrew her wand, and left, shutting the door behind her.

Her arms were aching where Ron had grabbed her and shook her violently. Mustering all her courage she could, she faced her raging husband.

"Ron, please let's not fight," she pleaded with him through tears. He came closer to her, fury written all over his face, and hit her in her cheek. She inhaled sharply and fell to the floor, her hand flying to the place where his curled fist collided with the bone.

The argument had begun over the fact that she wouldn't have sex with him because she was busy cleaning and just was not in the mood. He had taken it the wrong way, thinking that she was having an affair. After many failed attempts to prove that she wasn't, he had had enough with her begging and pleading and slapped her. She was fully aware that Rose and Hugo could here their debacle and she was truly sorry

"Hermione, why would you do that to me?" Ron hissed, glaring at his sobbing wife. He picked her up by her arm, making her cringe and shut her eyes with pain. He was too much in a rage to notice that he was hurting her. "Why?" he questioned again, more harshly than before.

"I'm not having an affair Ronald, why don't you believe me?" she sobbed quietly, looking into his eyes. She saw nothing but anger and hatred. "Please, believe me."

"Why should I? You're just a little, promiscuous whore aren't you Hermione? How can I even be sure that Hugo and Rosie are MY kids?" he spat, throwing her on the couch.

Anger surged through her at his remark. She stood up quickly, jabbing her wand in his stomach she said, barely audible but just enough for him to hear her, "Take that back Ronald Billius Weasley. You know perfectly well that those two are yours."

Fear flashed through his features but was gone an instant later. He snorted and glared at her. "No," he growled," I still don't believe you, slut." With that, Hermione hit his arm as hard as she could.

"Ow," she murmured as she rubbed her knuckles.

He chuckled darkly. "You really think that hurt me?" He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was not clutching her wand firmly and pushed her. She fell to the floor again. Cursing quietly, she got up. She had had enough of his abuse and brought her wand up. Ron froze on the spot. He was now at the mercy of the most brilliant witch of his time; his wife. Before he could register the situation and stop her she silently shot a sleeping charm at him.

He dropped to the floor in gentle slumber. The spell guaranteed that the slumberer will stay asleep for a full eight hours. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to have to do that. Stumbling to the bathroom she examined her appearance in the mirror. A large bruise was already forming on her cheek. She cast a glamour charm, covering it up temporarily. But there was nothing she could about the marks on her arms and wrist. Deciding to wear long sleeved shirts until they healed she made her way upstairs.

She opened the door to her bedroom and silently stepped in. Walking over to the two trembling children she said gently," Pack some things, we're leaving."

Rose looked up at her mother. "Where?" she questioned shakily.

"To someone who will hopefully let us into his home," Hermione said quietly.

Minutes later, Rose, Hermione, and Hugo in her arms were standing in front of their house. "Why are we leaving daddy, mummy?" Rose asked, staring straight ahead. For being only five, she understood perfectly why they were leaving daddy.

"Because we have to sweetie." Rose only looked at her mother and nodded.

Hermione piled Rose and Hugo and the few things they were taking with them into the car, took out a piece of parchment from her pocket and stared at the address until her eyes hurt from the dim light.

Stuffing the parchment into her pocket, she turned the car on and drove away into the night, away from the man she loved, and out of her old life. She hoped desperately that he would let her and her two precious children in. And if he didn't, she wouldn't know what to do.

A/N: Sorry it's a little short. I was copying it from my notebook and my eyes are beginning to get tired lol. So tell me what you thought, whether you liked it or not I would still like reviews. And tell me if I need to improve upon it. If you want to know the title of the story I got my inspiration from then pm me .


	2. Chapter 2

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: Sorry this chapter is REALLY short, there wasn't much I could put into it so here ya go . At the end of this chapter you figure out who she is going to *wink wink* lol. Well here it is. Enjoy the shortness of it.

Chapter 2: Help

Hermione looked at the address again then looked up at the huge house before her. _I hope you're right Harry, and I hope this works,_ she thought. She internally thanked Harry for slipping her the address at the ministry about a year ago, when the abuse started.

She closed her eyes, breathed in a deep breath then got out of the car, retrieved Rose and sleeping Hugo and walked to the door. She sighed deeply then rang the doorbell attentively. A few moments passed then the door opened slightly, revealing a tall, blonde haired man.

"Granger? What're you doing here? It's really late," he said.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. Can we please come in, Malfoy?"


	3. Chapter 3

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: This chapter is a little longer. Not much is going to happen until maybe the sixth or seventh chapter but I promise something major-ish will happen lol.

Chapter 3: Sleeping Arrangements and Coffee

Draco looked at Hermione incredulously, eyes shifting from the sleeping boy in her arms to the little girl hiding behind her. _What could Granger and her kids be doing on my doorstep at this hour? _He wondered. Hermione looked back at him sadly. A silence came between them as Draco thought about the situation. _Well, I can't just leave her and those kids out here in the dark and cold_, he thought as he examined them suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll let you in.But only if you promise to tell me why you're here," he said, looking at her.

"Thank you so much Malfoy, I promise. I just need to put these two to bed first," she replied, beaming at him.

Draco's breath caught in his throat, then he smiled too. Opening the door wider, he let the three in, then shut the door and locked it. He turned around and saw Hermione standing in the living room with Rose attached to her hip. "First," she began," I must introduce you to my children."

"I've heard," he said, coming closer," that this is Hugo, correct?" Then he gently knelt down," And this is Rose." The little girl hid behind her mother. He smiled softly at her, making her blush a soft rosy red.

"Yes," said the red headed girl, "I'm Rose. How do you know?" Draco was surprised to hear her soft little voice directed at him. She moved a little closer, hands still clenched on Hermione's skirt.

"Well," he started," Uncle Harry told me."

"Oooh. What's your name then?"

"I'm Draco," he replied, holding a hand out to her. She stepped back again fearfully. He was surprised at her behavior but quickly recovered from it. Still holding his hand out, Rose slowly inched forward and held her hand out timidly. Draco gently took it and shook it. His hand was much larger than hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rose."

She smiled slightly and nodded, her cheeks continuing to burn crimson. Then she shuffled back and reattached herself to Hermione's waist. Draco stood back up to see a broad smile on the woman's face.

"What?" he questioned, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Ron was never that way with her," she replied quietly.

"Really?" he questioned again, sounding astounded. Hermione just shook her head no. "Well, I think it's high time you put them to bed and tell me what's going on."

"Yes, but, where?"

"Oh, there are two guest bedrooms upstairs. Follow me, I'll show you," he said and beckoned for her to follow.

They went upstairs and Draco went over to an oak door. "Those two can sleep in here," then he went to the end of the hallway and stopped at a mahogany door, "and if you so wish, you can sleep in here. My bedroom is across the hall from the kids, my son's room, Scorpius, is between your room and the bathroom," he explained, pointing to a dark cherry door, "he's asleep so be sure not to wake him."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Not a problem Gran…"

"Hermione," she said quickly, cutting him off," please, call me Hermione."

Draco smiled, "Okay, Hermione. So, call me Draco, alright?"

"Right," she yawned, "I'm tired."

"Nope, you still have to tell me your story Hermione. No going to sleep for you," Draco said firmly.

"Oh right. Just let me put them to bed, and then we can talk."

"Okie Dokie."

Rose giggled quietly as she stood behind Hermione, holding her hand. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy being here. Following Hermione into her new room she slipped a she glance at Draco, who was peaking into Scorpius's room. Already she was wishing that her father was like him.

Hermione set Hugo on the bed and magically changed him into his pajamas, she didn't want him to wake up, then tucked him in under the large blanket.

Turning around the reached in her pocket and pulled out three minimized bags, returning them to their original sizes. "Rose, why don't you change into your night gown and get under the covers, it's been a long day and you must be sleepy."

Rose yawned, verifying the sleepy part, then said, "Yes, mummy." She retrieved her light blue night gown from her luggage and skipped to the bathroom.

Hermione sat down and looked at Hugo. He had her brown hair, but Ron's ocean blue eyes. Hugo was beautiful in her opinion. Ron always complained that he looked nothing like him. Was it not enough that Rose had inherited his family's red hair, whilst she had still had Hermione's chocolate doe eyes? Sighing sadly, she heard movement behind her. Turning, she expected to see Rose coming in for bed, instead, she saw Draco, leaning on the door. "Oh, hi Draco." She smiled, but there was something dreadfully sad about her smile that Draco wanted desperately to disappear.

He grinned back at her, then looked at the boy under the covers. "He looks like you, you know, got your hair and face. Rose does too, except she's got that wretched hair."

Blushing, Hermione grinned. "Hugo inherited His dark blue eyes though, and Rose got my brown ones. She looks a lot like Ginny. If you put them next to each other, you can't tell the difference. Well, besides their eyes." At that point, Rose appeared in the door way, yawning widely.

"Ready for bed mummy," she said and climbed in next to Hugo.

"Alright, but there's no story tonight, mummy is really tired," Hermione said as she kissed the children's foreheads, Hugo shifted slightly but didn't wake up.

"Ready to go downstairs and talk?" Draco asked, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to lean in the door frame.

"Yep," Hermione replied, standing up. She took one last look at Rose and Hugo then walked out and shut the door.

Downstairs, Draco went to the kitchen and set the coffee pot brewing. "I'm making coffee, if you would like some."

"Coffee would be lovely," Hermione said, sitting down on the fluffy grey couch. Draco sat next to her.

"Now, you promised, you'd tell me why you're here."

"Right. Here goes…"

A/N: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and added my story to their favorites list. Thank you so much! . I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: Hermione tells Draco everything! And Draco helps her .

Chapter 4: Three Hours Later

Three hours later, Hermione was curled on the couch with her fifth cup of coffee; Draco was sitting parallel to her, listening intently. She had started the story by telling him about the abuse that started a year ago, went on to tell him about her confessions to Harry and Ginny and how Harry had given her his address, and about all the problems she was having with Ron, how he would yell at Rose and sleep all day, unless he was working.

"I don't understand Draco, before a year ago we were fine, happy. Now, he thinks I'm having an affair with someone. I don't know what changed. That's why I ran away today, to you."

"He doesn't know you're here, right?"

"He has no idea."

Hermione watched Draco as he lolled her words over in his head. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white. Finally, he spoke. "He has no right to do that to you. If he ever does it again, Hermione, I might have to kill him. You don't deserve that." His eyes were clamped shut in concentration.

Hermione's face reddened. "What if… What if he finds out I'm here Draco?" she said, fear was evident in her voice and her eyes were wide as she looked at him expectantly.

Opening his eyes Draco said darkly, "If he does, and if he lays a finger on you or those kids, his life ends right there. Either that or he will be very badly injured. I promise." At this, the tears that Hermione had been holding began overflowing, streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione? I'm sorry but…"

"No! Thank you Draco, thank you so much," she cried, hiding her face in her hands. She no longer cared what happened to Ron, he had done too much to her that she no longer loved him.

To her astonishment, Draco wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. You can cry," he murmured into her hair.

They stayed like that for another maybe thirty minutes or so. Finally, her sobs subsided. The whole time, Draco had gently traced circles on her back.

"Thanks again, Draco. This means a lot to me and to them, even though Hugo doesn't know we're here yet," she quietly laughed, rubbing her eyes.

"It's alright. Anything I can do to help Hermione. But, I wonder how Scorpius will take all of this in when he wakes up and sees Rose and Hugo," he replied, more to himself than to her.

"You know Draco? You've changed. I like this new Draco more than the one from school," she said, smiling broadly.

Draco chuckled. "Wait 'til you meet my son. He's nothing like I used to be. Better, actually."

"I'm sure. Now I have to go to bed, lest you want me to sleep all day," Hermione laughed.

"You can sleep as long as you want Hermione, just no being depressed or reserved. Scorpius doesn't people like that."

"I promise. Good night Draco," she said and turned, soon disappearing up the steps.

Draco watched her as she went. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy Hermione and her little family being here, in his house. He turned toward a book case, chose a book, sat back down on the comfortable couch, and began reading. He was too awake to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: So, this chapter focuses mainly on Draco/Rose and Rose/Scorpius. Not in like a romantic way lol just in the way that the story focuses on these three people. Draco/Rose in the beginning, then Rose/Scorpius. Personally, I like this chapter .

Chapter 5: The Best Day in a Long Time

Rose woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage. Groggily, she stumbled out of bed, careful not to wake Hugo. She opened her door and the delicious smell wafted in. breathing in, she smiled contentedly. Taking a tiny step out of her room she tried to hear if her mother was awake. It didn't sound like it. She didn't want to go anywhere without Hermione, but she wanted to investigate. So, she closed the door quietly and crept downstairs. Peering around the corner she saw Draco cooking. Getting a small burst of bravery she stepped into the kitchen, making a small noise to announce her presence. Draco turned around, and was slightly surprised to see Rose standing in his kitchen.

"Ah, hello. You're the first one up," he greeted her.

"Um, hi. Are you making breakfast Mr. Draco?"

"Yes. Are you hungry Rose?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I'm dreadfully hungry."

He laughed. "Well, breakfast is almost finished." Rose nodded her head and sat at the table. It was quiet for a while. Then, Draco brought two plates of food over two the table and sat down across from the little girl. Her eyes lit up at the sight and her face cracked into a bright grin. "Thank you so much Mr. Draco. It looks delicious!"

Draco chuckled. "Well, I hope you enjoy it Rose."

She nodded and began devouring her eggs. Suddenly, she dropped her fork, a perplexed look on her face.

"What is it?" Draco questioned, concerned at her behavior.

"I wish my dad was like you…"

Draco took her hand and said firmly, "He isn't going to do anything to you or your mother anymore. I promise."

She looked up at him skeptically. "Really?" Draco nodded. But his expression changed when he noticed a slight discoloration on her wrists. Picking them up gently, he examined them. Rose cringed when he put a light pressure on them. "Does that hurt?" he questioned softly, shifting his gaze to her. She nodded; her chocolate brown eyes squinted with pain.

"That's where daddy grabbed me," she said. Without a word, Draco stood up and retrieved his wand from the living room. Then he sat back down and gently grabbed her wrist again.

"This won't hurt a bit," he said as he healed the bruises on her thin wrists.

"Thanks. They feel a lot better now," she said cheerfully, moving her wrists around.

"That's good," Draco smiled then began eating again. Rose followed suit quickly. And, it was quiet again. It wasn't an awkward kind of quiet, but a comfortable one. Rose was almost finished with her sausage and was about to start on her bacon when they heard a door open then shut. Rose looked up to see a boy who looked like a much smaller version of Draco come down the steps, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked up he stopped.

"Ah, Scorpius, you're awake," Draco greeted cheerfully as he stood up and went over to the boy.

"Morning daddy," Scorpius said. He looked quizzically at Rose. "Daddy, who is she?"

Draco followed his son's gaze over to Rose, who seemed to be very interested in her bacon. "Her name is Rose, Scorpius. She, along with her mother and little brother will be staying with us for awhile."

"Oh," Scorpius said, then his face split into a bright grin and he ran to the table and hopped into the chair next to Rose. "How old are you Rose?" he asked excitedly.

"Um, I'm five," she replied timidly.

"That's great! 'Cause I'm five too! Do you want to be friends?"

"Oh, um, okay!" Rose exclaimed.

Draco watched on with a smile on his lips as the two children told the other about themselves. Hearing the steps creak behind him he turned to see Hermione walk down. Smiling wider he said, "Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Draco. Is he your son?" she said, nodding to the white-blonde headed boy sitting next to her daughter.

"Yes, that would be Scorpius. Would you like to meet him? Instead of just watch him talk to your kid without having any idea who he is."

"Of course," Hermione laughed as he led her over to the table.

"Scorpius," Draco said, getting his son's attention at once.

"Yes daddy?"

"This is Rose's mummy, Hermione. She just woke up. Why don't you introduce yourself to her?"

"Okay." He turned to Hermione and began talking, "Hi Miss Hermione, I'm Scorpius. Rose is your daughter?" He stumbled a little on the last word but he quickly composed himself.

"Yes, she is. And it is very nice to meet you Scorpius," Hermione replied, smiling at the little boy. He nodded his head quickly and grinned at Hermione, his cheeks a light pink color. Then, he quickly averted his sky blue eyes back to Rose and they continued talking animatedly.

Hermione stood, feeling Draco's cool grey eyes on her. "He's wonderful Draco. Is becoming a father really what it took to mellow you out?"

"I suppose so. I taught him, and am continuing to teach him better than how my father taught me," Draco replied quietly, going to the kitchen. "Coffee or tea, Hermione?"

"Tea please," she said, walking towards a book case and scanning the titles. She saw many muggle authors, which astonished her. In their Hogwarts days, Draco loathed muggles and muggle-borns. Now, he was a very different person.

"Draco, I didn't know you enjoyed Shakespeare, or Poe for that matter," she said as her all-seeing eyes landed on a book by Edgar Allen Poe. She felt him come beside her.

"Yes. After the war my views changed drastically. Let's just say, I'm very glad Voldemort know longer exists," he replied, chuckling.

"Believe me, so am I. I can say the same about Bellatrix as well," she said, her hand running over the smooth skin where the insane death eater had carved the word 'freak' into her forearm. The scar was still there, but not as prominent as before.

Draco swung a long arm around her shoulders. "I'm really sorry about that. It must have been terrifying."

"It was, I thought I was going to die. But it's all over and has been over for seven years now. And now we can all live in peace, besides Ron's abuse. But I would rather go through that than Bellatrix's torture."

"I agree. But it still wasn't right."

"I know," Hermione replied remorsefully. Suddenly a loud whistle sounded.

"That would be the tea," Draco said, quickly going to turn it off. Scorpius and Rose had migrated to the living room and were now watching cartoons. Draco and Hermione sat on the couch; Hermione with her tea, and Draco with his coffee.

"Scorpius loves this cartoon," Draco whispered to Hermione so as to not disturb the two five year olds.

"I would never have guessed," she replied as Rose and Scorpius ruptured into hysterical laughter. She smiled up at Draco who was looking at her with a content expression on his face. Hermione heard a small voice call her name from upstairs. Setting her tea down and getting up quickly she said, "I'll be back momentarily."

"Okay," Draco said against his coffee mug, about to take a drink.

Hermione came back downstairs with a sleepy Hugo in her arms. Just as she reached the last step Scorpius cried out, "Look! It's snowing!" Rose rushed to the window and stared outside at the snow falling heavily from the sky.

"It's so pretty," Rose exclaimed. The snow was already beginning to stick.

"Rose, do you want to play outside with me?" Scorpius asked, hoping she would say yes.

Rose thought for a moment then replied, "Okay!"

Scorpius grinned excitedly. "Let's go get dressed," he said, taking her hand and beginning to walk to the steps.

"Wait, Scorpius, did you eat breakfast?" Draco questioned before his son tried to escape.

"No," Scorpius mumbled.

"Well, I suggest you do. You'll need all of your energy to go play."

"Alright," the boy replied. Turning to Rose he said, "Okay, after I eat, then we'll get dressed." Rose nodded and smiled, looking up at Scorpius who was the taller of the two. Scorpius smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk, then ran off to the kitchen and ate a plate of eggs and bacon; he didn't care much for sausage.

Half an hour later, Rose and Scorpius were bundled up, ready to venture into the white wonderland outside.

"Shall I go out with them, or do you want to?" Draco questioned as he stood up next to Hermione.

"I think I'll stay inside with Hugo," Hermione replied, laughing as Scorpius and Rose impatiently stomped their feet.

"Hold on, hold on," Draco said, pulling on his coat, boots and gloves. Absentmindedly he leaned down and lightly kissed Hermione on her cheek.

"W-what was that for?" she stammered.

"What was what for Hermione? Really, sometimes I think you're going bonkers," he replied, smiling innocently. Before she could say another thing he grabbed his hat, pulled it on and smirked at her as he ushered the kids outside and shut the door quickly.

She sighed and sat down with Hugo in her lap. _Silly Draco,_ she thought as she flipped through the channels, _but what was that for?_ She dismissed it and finally settled on a movie that looked pretty good on channel one-hundred-two.

After what seemed like forever, Draco, Rose, and Scorpius were shuffling inside, stripping off coats, gloves, boots, and hats. "Have fun?" Hermione asked, grinning at the children and Draco.

"Loads," cried Scorpius, "we had loads and loads and loads of fun, didn't we Rose?" Rose nodded as she untied her boots.

"That was the most fun I've ever had mummy," she said as she plopped down next to Hermione on the couch.

"I definitely agree," Draco said, taking off his boots. "Now, who wants hot chocolate?" Rose's and Scorpius's hands shot up. "Well, let's go to the kitchen then."

In a matter of fifteen minutes Rose and Scorpius were plopped in front of the television watching a movie with their hot chocolates in their laps, and a huge fire in the fire place. It almost reminded Hermione of the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts. Draco sat next to her, reading a book with his left arm lying casually on the back of the couch around Hermione. Hugo now sat awake next to Rose. Hugo and Scorpius had been introduced and were now watching the movie together. All was well.


	6. Chapter 6

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: I'm a little confused on this chapter. A lot happens lol just warning you.

Chapter 6: Happiness Can Be Found In Other Places

The happiness lasted about a week longer. But nothing good seems to last very long. Hermione was coming down the stairs to choose a book to read in bed. Hugo, Rose, and Scorpius were all snuggled in their beds, sound asleep, and Draco was building the fire back up, when a pounding began on the door. She began walking to answer it and was just about to yell, "Coming!" when a voice sounded on the other side. She froze. She knew that voice very well.

"Oh no," she said nervously.

Draco came beside her. "Do you want me to answer it?"

"No, but if you don't, he'll break the door down," she replied. She tried to remain calm, but her voice betrayed her.

Draco hesitated, looking down at her. Then, making his decision, he walked stiffly to the door and opened it slightly. Seeing as it was indeed Weasley, he stiffened more and hissed, "What are you doing here Weasley?"

"Looking for my wife. That alright with you ferret?" Ron growled, attempting to push past Draco into the house.

"Perfectly fine _Weasel_," Draco replied icily, stepping in front of him, prohibiting his entry.

"Well? Can I come in? I have knowledge that she's here," Ron spat, glaring daggers at Draco.

Draco hesitated, then reluctantly swung the door open. Ron trudged inside, looking around the place as if it were a dungeon, inside of a regular living room.

"Hermione, there you are," he said in a lighter tone, walking towards her. He chuckled as she stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"Why are here Ron?" Hermione questioned through clenched teeth.

"You're my wife, you belong at home with me."

Hermione pursed her lips, frowning. Finally she replied with as little emotion as possible, "I don't know Ron. That isn't how I feel anymore." She crossed her arms and averted her eyes onto a book on one of the book cases that she wanted to read.

"But Hermione, I love you," he said, reaching to grab her hand but she was fast and moved away.

"No, I don't love you Ronald. You squashed that six months ago. Took a bite of it then spit it out, as if it were poison. And not after everything you've done to me and Rosie." She shifted her eyes to the floor, afraid that she would begin crying. She could here the wobbliness in her very voice.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he replied, grabbing her before she could get away, "please come back to me."

"No. I gave you plenty of chances to do that but you blew them all," she said, wiggling under his grip, trying to free herself.

Draco stood close, ready to intervene if Ron turned violent.

Ron's grip tightened on her wrists. "Hermione please…" he said, leaning in. She struggled but resistance was futile as he roughly kissed her.

Surprised, she pushed him, with more force than she meant, sending him backwards. "How the _hell_ do you think you have the right to do that?" she yelled angrily.

Ron stumbled to his feet, glaring at her angrily. "Don't tell me you're shacking up with Malfoy? You are, aren't you?" he growled, grabbing her arm.

"Ow, Ron you're hurting me," she mumbled, trying to get out of his grasp. "Ron let go!" she cried as the pain began to become apparent as she tried to struggle. Suddenly, Draco was beside them, wand pointed at Ron's throat.

"Let g of her Weasley, _now_," he hissed icily.

"She's my wife, I can do what I want with her."

"No, you can't," Draco said, jabbing his wand into the skin at the base of the other man's throat.

"Who are you to say whether I can or can't do what I want?" Ron replied, reaching for his wand.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly, waiting until the two men looked at her, "Ronald, you say I'm cheating, but I believe you're the one having the affair."

"What are you saying?" Ron said, panicking slightly.

"You were never a good liar. I found letters, on your side of the room, from Lavender Brown," she said, a tear running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and sniffled.

Ron turned to her. "Hermione, I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying to me Ron," she said as he came forward and hugged her, much to her disappointment. "Let go of me…"

"No," he replied stubbornly.

"Ron let me go or else."

"Or else what?"

She sighed. "I'm terribly sorry Ron but," then she pushed him again, catching him off guard, and yelled firmly, "_Sectum Sempra!_"

Ron collapsed on the floor, writhing and spluttering, blood pouring from the lacerations on his body. Tears were pouring from Hermione's eyes, streaming down her pale cheeks. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Harry's number.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Harry said over the phone.

"Come get your bleeding friend," she quietly sobbed.

"Alright," he sighed, "where are you?"

Draco's house," she replied. "Please hurry, I really don't want to look at him anymore."

"Okay, I'll apparate there. Be there in a sec, Hermione."

"Thanks Harry," she said quietly.

"You're welcome 'Mione." And then he broke the line. Hermione stuffed her cell phone in her pocket. A second later, Harry appeared in the doorway. He gasped as he took in the scene before him. He looked from an angry looking Draco to a crying Hermione. Anger boiled inside him as he laid eyes on Ron, writhing on the floor in front of his feet. Taking his wand out, he put Ron to sleep. He stepped over the red headed man's body and went over to Hermione. He hugged her and asked, "Are you going to be alright 'Mione? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't. But I never want to see him again. He's hurt me too much."

"I'll take him away. I'm just glad you're okay. And I'll make sure he doesn't come after you or the kids again. Should I tell Molly and Arthur? They've been wondering where you've been."

"Tell them, they need to know." Then she laughed. "Molly is going to be so angry."

"Well of course," Harry replied, laughing with her. "But Ron deserves what he got, and he definitely deserves her wrath."

Hermione nodded, sighing. She was so glad to have a friend like Harry. She knew Molly would understand, she'd be upset, but she would understand why Hermione went to Draco.

"I'm going to go now, and take him with me," said Harry after a short nice moment of quiet.

"Thank you?" she breathed, relieved.

Harry nodded and levitated Ron then went outside. He smiled at Hermione and waved goofily, extracting a grin from her. She waved back then shut the door once he was gone.

Turning to Draco she almost collapsed. Draco caught her and held her up. "I'm sorry Hermione, you got him before I did."

"It's okay. It felt good to finally get revenge." She felt him laugh and looked up. "Why are you laughing?" she asked confused at his sudden outburst.

"I always knew you had a dark side. You would have made a great Slytherin." He hugged her tightly.

"I bet. But I was sorted in Gryffindor, not Slytherin," she giggled.

"Yeah," Draco replied, not letting go of her. She yawned. "Tired?" She nodded sleepily, eyes closed. Draco looked at her. Then the desire he had been holding back became too much and, cupping her face in both his hands, he leaned down and slowly kissed her lips. Hermione's eyes shot open at his unexpected gesture, but she didn't protest, instead, she kissed him back. Slowly, he pulled away. "Hermione?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she mumbled."

"Is it alright to say that, from the bottom of my heart…I love you?"

Hermione's heart began thumping harder than it already had been. "I think, it would be alright. Since…I love you too." A light blush formed on her cheeks as she fumbled with a long lock of her hair.

Draco grinned the widest, brightest, happiest smile she had ever had the privilege to witness. He picked her up and twirled her around then set her down on her feet again, hugging her tightly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I love you," she murmured.

Entwining his fingers in her soft, brown curls he said softly, "I love you too."

A/N: So the story with Astoria is that she committed suicide when Scorpius was three. So, Draco isn't cheating or anything lol.


	7. Chapter 7

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

Summary: Sorry it's so late, I had a bit of writer's block so I'm not so sure about this chapter, but maybe you will still like it lol. Maybe lol.

Chapter 7: Silliness and Questions

"Mummy! Mummy!" Rose exclaimed, running over to Hermione who was in the kitchen watching the dishes.

"What is it darling?" she said looking away from the pot she was having trouble with.

"Scorpius kissed me on my cheek, am I going to have a baby?" said Rose, looking frantically up at her mother.

"What? What are you saying Rosie?" Hermione laughed, kneeling down in front of the little girl. "Who told you that?"

"Aunt Ginny. She told me all about boys and kissing and she said that if any boys kiss me then I would have a baby and she would disown me, "Rose cried, grabbing a fistful of Hermione's blouse.

Hermione laughed again, confusing Rose immensely. "You're not going to have a baby sweetheart."

"Phew," Rose said, "I don't want Aunt Ginny to disown me."

"Oh she wouldn't do that. She loves you too much. But she might try to do away with the boy who even dared to kiss your perfect cheeks or lips."

Rose gasped. "I don't want her to do that to Scorpius!"

Hermione touched her daughter's cheek and chuckled lightly. "She won't Rosie."

"That's good," the little girl said, relieved by her mother's words.

"Now, go and play. I'm going to start supper soon."

Rose nodded and went to find Hugo and Scorpius.

It had been one week since the incident with Ron. Molly had sent a letter to Hermione by owl, inviting her to tea the following Sunday, which was in two days. She said to bring Rose and Hugo, and she promised Ron wouldn't bother her.

Harry had called and explained to her how Molly had reacted when he told her. It made her feel good to know that Ron was suffering.

She had consented to Molly's invitation, and had already told Draco about it.

She finished the dishes quickly and began dinner. She heard Draco get up from the couch and come in to the kitchen.

"Hello. What's for dinner sweetheart?" he asked, nonchalantly looping an arm about her slim waist

"I was thinking chicken. Sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful. So, what's this I hear about Scorpius kissing Rose on her cheek?"

"Oh, well apparently Scorpius has a crush on Rosie. She came up to me not too long ago going on about something Ginny told her."

"And what was that?" Draco questioned, sitting at the table, watching as Hermione work.

"That she'll have a baby if a boy kissed her. And that after she did away with the poor boy she would disown her." Hermione laughed, putting the chicken in the oven and starting the rice and broccoli on the stove.

"I totally agree," Draco said, smirking and leaning on his elbow.

"Oh, well, you do realize she's only five," she replied, countering his smirk with an impressive one of her own.

"'Course," he replied, "but she is going to grow up someday."

"This _is_ true."

She continued to make dinner as they talked. Soon, they called Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo down. Draco cut the chicken and divided it between the five of them as Hermione scooped rice and broccoli onto the plates. And when all three children had plates of food in their tiny hands they sat at the table and began eating.

The rest of the evening went pleasantly and cheerfully. It was only when Draco was tucking in the children when he noticed Rose's strange behavior that had started during dinner. She was very quiet which is natural for her but she was even quieter. He was beginning to become concerned.

"Mr. Draco?" she said quietly as he tucked her in.

"Yes sweetheart?" he replied, sitting on the bed.

"Do you love mummy?" she asked, sitting up in the bed and fumbling with hem of the blanket, looking down at her hands. She felt a little embarrassed at her question.

He had not been expecting this sort of question from a five year old girl. After thinking about it he finally answered, "Yes, yes I do. I love her very much."

She was quiet for a moment, then she suddenly lunged, wrapping her short little arms around his neck.

He was taken by surprise until he got over the shock and placed a hand on her tiny back.

"Will you be our dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: Well I'm glad the last chapter wasn't too boring lol. So, here is chapter 8 . Hope you enjoy it. Also, there is implied sex in this chapter. The rating may go up to M. Maybe.

Chapter 8: I'll Try My Hardest

Draco tightened his arm around the tiny girl in his grasp. Closing his eyes he said, "I'll try my hardest sweetheart. If you want me to be then I will be."

Rose's hold tightened around his neck. "Daddy wasn't always like this. He used to be really nice. Then he started turning mean. He would yell at mummy and didn't hold me or Hugo. He acted like if he touched us then he would get burnt. It made me really sad."

"I know. But I will never hurt you or yell at you," he replied, detaching her from his neck. There were tears in her eyes. "I promise."

Then she grinned widely. Something Draco hardly saw in the two weeks they had been with him and Scorpius. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll protect you and Hugo and your mum. With my life if I have to." He smiled back at her. "Now, it's time to go sleep."

She nodded and crawled back under the blankets. Draco finished tucking her in. He leaned over and kissed her forehead then whispered, "Good night Rosie." He turned the lamp off and went to the door. He was about to shut it when he heard a soft voice come from the small lump under the covers.

"Good night daddy."

He froze, then turned slightly. "Good night sweetheart," then he turned and shut the door. He took a step forward and almost ran into Hermione, arms at her sides, a stunned expression on her face.

"She called you…daddy."

Draco nodded. "Yeah… yeah she did..."

Suddenly Hermione fell, her knees buckling. Draco caught her in his arms. "Thank you Draco, for everything. We really appreciate this. Especially Rose and Hugo. Thank you so much," she exclaimed, holding onto Draco tightly.

"Hermione, please, it's alright. Please don't thank me anymore. It's anything I can do. To make you happy and to make them happy. To tell the truth, I've loved every moment of you being here. And I love them as if they were my own children." He held her close to him, as if he was going to lose her any second. He didn't want to let her go. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to hold her forever and ever. He lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"I've loved being here too. I don't ever want to leave this place. I love everything about this house. The security I feel when I'm here, the happiness. And Scorpius. I love him like a son. And you… I love everything about you. I want to stay with you forever."

"Me too Hermione, me too…" then he leaned down and kissed her roughly, pushing her gently to the wall.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him back. He leaned against her so that their bodies were pressed together. Then they broke apart, breathing rapidly. Draco gathered her up in his arms and pushed her bedroom door open. He went over to her bed and laid her down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. He pressed his body on hers and kissed her back. Then, it was only the beginning of a wonderful night.


	9. Chapter 9

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: I'm not sure where I should take this. So, if anyone has any ideas **pllleeeaaassseeee** tell me lol I am in desperate need for some ideas.

Chapter 9: Tea with Molly

Saturday had gone by uneventfully. Sunday was finally here and Hermione was getting the kids ready to go to the Weasley's. She was a bit worried because she didn't know what might happen. She knew Ron was there and Molly had promised that he wouldn't harass her but she just wasn't sure. He would be so irrational and illogical sometimes. But she decided she would brace herself and be ready for anything anyway.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Hermione said as she grabbed some floo powder and stood in front of the fire place.

The two children nodded and stepped up beside their mother.

"So, when are you going to be home?" Draco asked, coming up beside Hermione and taking her hand.

"Well it's two now, so probably around three-thirty." She replied, squeezing his hand in assurance.

"Okay. Be careful Hermione," he said, leaning and kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him and replied, "I will, I promise. And thank you, for Friday night. That was absolutely amazing." Her face turned a soft red as she said this.

"It was amazing Hermione, I should be the one thanking you," he said smirking and kissing her cheek again.

She smiled, then she reluctantly let go of his hand and picked Hugo up, Rose followed as she stepped in the fireplace.

"See you soon Draco," she said then yelled, "The Weasley's!" dropping the powder at the same time. A moment later, she arrived in the fireplace of the Burrow.

"Hermione dear! You're here already!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, running to the fireplace and pulling Hermione and Rose out. Hermione set Hugo on the floor next to Rose and allowed her serogate mother to hug her tightly. "It's so good to see you Hermione. I'm so dreadfully sorry about what Ron did to you."

"It's alright Molly. I want to discuss something with you," Hermione said, pulling away from Molly.

"Alright. But, first, let me say hello to the little ones," Molly said, kneeling down and gathering Rose and Hugo into her arms and kissed their cheeks.

"Hello grandma!" Rose and Hugo exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh it's so good to see you. Now, your mummy wants to talk about something so go find Albus, James, and Lily. Their here," Molly said to the children, pointing towards the living room.

Rose and Hugo's faces lit up at the sound of their cousins names and ran to the living room. Hermione smiled as she heard the five children greet each other.

Molly turned to Hermione. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath. Little did she know that Ron was watching and eavesdropping on them. "Well, I want to get a divorce." Suddenly Ron burst into the room.

"What? You want to do what?" he exclaimed furiously.

Hermione focused her cold glare on him and said coolly, "I want to get a divorce Ronald."

"No. I won't allow it!"

"It's my decision and I no longer want to be with you!" Hermione erupted like a volcano, and yelled at him when she was determined to stay cool.

"Ronald Weasley leave Hermione alone! You have no say in this considering what you did to her! And to think you want to continue being in this marriage when you're getting cozy Lavender Brown!" Molly shouted at her son, making him cringe under her intense gaze.

"So it's true. All though letters I found. It was true!" Hermione exclaimed, but she was surprised with herself. She hadn't become emotional yet.

Ron looked away and mumbled, "Yes, it's true…"

"Is that why you began acting so strangely a year ago? Is that why?" Hermione ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yes Hermione that's why!" he yelled at her. But it wasn't the first time he did that.

"Then why… why did you stay with me?"

"I didn't want to lose you…"

"Oh right," she scoffed, looking away from him. "Or was it just to make me look stupid?"

"No Hermione that wasn't it at all."

"Whatever. I don't care. Just leave. I never want to see your face again."

"Fine. Whatever," Ron growled and stormed out of the house.

"So Hermione you were saying about that divorce?" Molly said coming over to Hermione.

"Yes. Now I definitely want to get one," Hermione said, sitting down again, for she had stood up during Ron's outburst,

"I agree Hermione. Don't think I'm angry at you. I was going to suggest that over tea today but you beat me to it."

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione breathed. "But, does this mean I'm not part of the family anymore?"

"Oh sweetheart, you've always been apart of this family. Ever since you and Ron became friends. You will always be a daughter of mine."

"Thank you Molly. That means a lot," Hermione said as the woman sat across from her. Then the water began to sound and Molly got up to make the two cups of tea. She brought the two cups over and sat down again. The rest of the visit was spent conversing on lighter subjects and listening to the children's laughter. Soon it was time to go.

"Rosie, Hugo! Say your good byes it's time to go home."

"Okay mummy!" Hugo replied as they began saying good bye.

They were back in the kitchen and saying good bye to their grandmother when Hermione took some of the floo powder and said, "Alright, let's go you two."

"'Kay. Bye grandma," Rose said. Hermione and Hugo had already said good bye to her. The two went to the fireplace and stepped in with their mother. Hermione said the address to Draco's house and were gone an instant later.

Then they were back in Draco's fireplace.

"You're back already," Draco said, setting the book he was reading down and standing up. "How was your visit?"

"It was good. Besides Ron's little interference but Molly and I took care of that. I told her about my decision."

"What decision?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

_Oh that's right. I haven't told him yet._ "That I want to get a divorce. And it's true that he had an affair with Lavender Brown. When I asked him why he stayed with me he said 'I didn't want to lose you' but whatever. It's all going to be over soon. I can't wait," Hermione explained to Draco.

"Oh, okay. That makes me…happy," Draco replied quietly, walking over to her and taking her hands, Rose and Hugo had gone upstairs to look for Scorpius.

"That makes me happy too Draco," she replied, looking up into his eyes. He looked down into her. Grey met brown then everything was blurred at Draco caught her in a smoldering kiss.

"I would never hurt you," he said against her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: I heard a lot of good ideas. I think everybody will like what I put in here .

Chapter 10: The Divorce

It was finally the morning that Hermione and Ron had to go to court. Hermione was getting ready. She looked nice. Her long curly hair was pulled back into ponytail at the back of her head and she was wearing a women's suit. It suited her perfectly. She looked at herself one more time in the full body mirror in her room then left. She went downstairs and grabbed her purse that held the divorce papers, kissed Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, and Draco then apparated to the court house. She went in and was greeted by the whole Weasley family, besides Ron, the Potter family, besides the kids who stayed at the Burrow, and the Lupin family. Everybody was there for her. Then the clock struck ten and they were all ushered inside the court room. Today Hermione wasn't just getting a divorce, she was also pleading for full custody of Rose and Hugo.

Hermione sat at the front, with Ron on the other side. He looked horrible, but she didn't care. She wanted to be away from him forever, where he couldn't hurt her or Rose anymore. She knew she was going to win. She had so much on him where he didn't have anything on her.

The hearing went quite well. Ron didn't yell at all. He answered all the questions truthfully. Hermione was granted full custody of Rose and Hugo, which made her very happy. Before she knew it, it was over. She had won and Ron had lost. She went back to the Weasley's to have tea and calm down. She felt really good. She wasn't tied to Ron anymore. She could do what she wanted.

After a while she went back to Draco's house, which had become home to her. Happily she hugged her children. Then they went back to playing with Scorpius. Then Draco took both of her hands and kneeled down in front of her, much to Hermione's surprise and said, "I know you just got divorced and all but I've really enjoyed these last few weeks with you. And it would make me extremely happy if you consented. So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Then he brought out a little black box and opened it, presenting it to her.

Hermione gasped. She hadn't been expecting this question. She took the velvety box and examined the ring. It was beautiful. There were four little diamonds all in a row, set in a gold band. She said softly, so softly he could barely hear her, "Yes, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened at her response. He stood up. "Thank you Hermione. That makes me so happy. I love you so much," he said, breathless because he was so happy and excited. He hugged her and kissed her.

"I love you too Draco," she said against his lips as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and placed the other on the back of her neck.

"You know Draco," she said, pulling away, "I haven't started my period yet."


	11. Chapter 11

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: Yes lol surprise surprise . Once again, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed on my story. I REALLY appreciate it lol reviews make me feel warm inside. Oh, and, Hermione and the kids have been staying with Draco and Scorpius for about a month now.

Chapter 11: Surprise Surprise

"What? When were you supposed to start?" Draco questioned, looking at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Ummm, almost two weeks ago," she mumbled, looking away from him, embarrassed.

"Hermione, that means…"

She cut him off, "Yes, I'm…pregnant."

"You took at test?"

She nodded.

"It came up positive?"

She nodded again.

Then he did something she truly didn't expect. He smiled. He seemed breathless. And his smile showed true happiness. Then he spoke, "Do you want to keep it?"

She hadn't really thought about it until he had asked her. But she knew her answer without even having to think. Her cheeks red as a strawberry, she nodded.

He closed his eyes and brought her as close to him as humanly possible. "I do too," he said quietly.

Her eyes went wide, tears beginning to form. Draco pulled away just enough to look at he face and just in time to see a tear rolled down her rosy cheek. "Hey why are you crying?" he asked, worried that he had done something wrong.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm really happy Draco…" she said quietly, more tears coming to her eyes.

He looked at her, then leaned in slightly and kissed her slowly, cupping her cheek and holding the back of her neck.

She moaned quietly as he bit at her bottom lip. "I love you Hermione. And I want you to have this baby more than I've wanted anything, well besides when I wanted Scorpius to be born. But this has made me happier than I have been in five years."

She smiled. "I want to have it her too," she agreed.

"Her?" he questioned.

"One of the many up sides of being a witch," she laughed and grinned.

A/N: Here ya go lol and yes, it is a girl. But I will not disclose her name until a couple chapters from now lol.


	12. Chapter 12

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

Chapter 12: Time to Tell the Others

Hermione had decided that she wanted to tell Molly, which eventually meant that the whole family would find out, even Ron.

So she decided that she was going to go over to the Burrow, and take Draco with her.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you Hermione?" Draco asked, not sure if he should go with her.

"Yes, when I tell Molly, I want you to be there," she said very matter-of-factly. There was already a small visible bump on her tummy. It had been a month since had Hermione had told Draco that she was pregnant. She had been in contact with Molly and had said that she had to tell her something important. And today was the day she would be going over. She saw the doubt in his face and said, "Draco it's fine. Molly knows I'm bringing you and Scorpius. And Ron isn't going to be there, Molly told me he's been staying with Lavender since the divorce," she said.

"Alright. As long as he doesn't come over then I'm fine," he said, taking Hermione's hand as the three kids held hands and held onto Hermione's. They were going to apparate to the Burrow.

They arrived outside the Burrow a second later. Letting go Rose and Hugo ran to the house while Scorpius stayed with Draco and Hermione, he was beginning to feel a little shy. He had never been here before.

They walked up to the house and Hermione knocked on the door. Moments later, Molly opened the door. She beamed as she saw Hermione and Draco.

"Um. Hello Mrs. Weasley," Draco said awkwardly."

"Please, call me Molly. Hermione has told me all about you and how you've changed," Molly said sweetly. She no longer felt any hostility toward him.

"Um, okay. I-I would like you to meet my son Scorpius, the cause of my change."

Molly looked at the little boy standing beside Draco. "Hello Scorpius. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Molly," she said, smiling at him.

Scorpius's cheeks turned a bright red as he smiled back. "Hello Miss Molly."

Molly looked at Draco. "He's very polite. I'm very impressed Draco."

Draco smiled. "Thank you. I'm trying my best to teach him better than my father taught me."

"It's showing," she replied as she ushered them in.

"Molly, I want to tell you something," Hermione said as they all sat down.

"What is it dear?"

"Well, I'm getting married…to Draco," she replied, glancing at Draco, "And, I'm pregnant."

Molly looked at her, then smiled brightly, tears in her eyes. She had always been very emotional. "Oh Hermione, that's great. What is it?"

Hermione smiled. She was glad Molly wasn't angry. "It's a girl."

Suddenly, Ginny rushed into the room. She squealed, "Hermione you're pregnant?"

Hermione looked at the red haired woman and nodded, "Yes, Ginny, I am."

"That's great!" Ginny squealed again as she came over and hugged. "It's so great to see you! I've missed you. I wanted to kill Ron so badly but Harry made me not to."

"I missed you too. How are the kids?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat next to her.

"They've been well. James and Albus have started flying lessons and Lily has been helping mum cook, even though she's only three," Ginny explained. Hermione had told her about her and Draco and she wasn't angry. Harry knew also.

"That's wonderful Ginny," Hermione said, smiling at her best friend.

"Hello Draco, how have you been?" Ginny said, averting her attention to Draco.

"I've been well. And you?"

"I've been great. How is little Scorpius doing?"

"He's doing pretty well. He loves it that Hermione, Rose, and Hugo have been living with us," Draco said, smiling at her. "And now that Hermione is…you know…" he trailed off.

"Pregnant?" Ginny supplied.

"Yeah, everything has been wonderful."

"That's great Draco, what are you going to name her?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it," Draco admitted.

"I'm sure it'll be something beautiful and fitting. And I'm sure she is going to be gorgeous. I mean, Hermione is beautiful and you aren't exactly ugly either," Ginny laughed.

"Oh thanks so much Ginny. Where's Harry? I need to talk to him," Draco said, laughing at her.

"He's in the living room," Ginny said, pointing to the other room.

Draco left the room and Ginny joined in the conversation that Hermione and Molly were having.

Draco sat next to Harry who was watching the kids play, even Scorpius was playing with them, and they were getting along magnificently.

"So, Hermione's pregnant?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"Congratulations mate," Harry said grinning at Draco.

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous, you know? I haven't felt this way since Astoria was pregnant with Scorpius," Draco said, looking at Harry.

"Draco, Ginny and I have three children. Each time we were nervous. But it all turned out fine. It's going to be alright. Plus, Scorpius will have a new sibling. He'll have new siblings when you and Hermione get married, but the little girl that will be born will be actually related to him. He'll be ecstatic, and he deserves it," Harry said, assuring his now friend and fellow auror.

"Merlin I hope so. And he does deserve this. It had just been me and him for two years until Hermione came to me for help."

"Don't be worried about it. It's all going to be fine. Trust me."

"Thanks Harry. That means a lot coming from you. I wish we could have been friends in school but, things were different then," Draco said as he watched the six young children play.

"Me too. Thank Merlin all of that was over. I can't believe James goes to Hogwarts in four years. He's seven now. It's crazy. It's been nine years since the war," said Harry.

"Yeah I know. Scorpius is five, same age as Rose. I wonder how everybody is going to welcome the new arrival in eight months," Draco replied.

"Everybody will love her. Don't sweat it. And she won't get picked on at school 'cause I can guarantee that Rose, Hugo, Lily, James, and Albus won't allow it. They already like Scorpius, so they're going to love her."

"Alright. I trust you Harry. So, do we have a job coming up? I keep forgetting."

"Um no, I don't believe so," Harry assured.

"Okay," replied Draco, glad that he didn't have to go to work for awhile.

Draco and Harry worked together as aurors, so they had to become friends. They felt stupid for not being friends earlier. The time was just wrong. But now they were adults and had been good friends for the past seven and a half years. They were both grateful.

Hermione and Ginny had gotten to talking about what the baby might look like. Hermione doubted she would look like her but she gave into Ginny's insisting anyway. They had a lot of fun. George played with the kids and Tonks brought little Teddy over. He was so cute. He looked exactly like Remus but was a metamorphmagus like his mother. But he was only able to change his hair color.

Arthur arrived home from work and was delighted to hear the news. He was no longer hostile toward Draco either and was glad that he was taking care of Hermione.

Draco and Hermione said good bye to everybody and took the kids home.

"That visit was really nice. I'm really glad we went Draco," Hermione said, curling up next to Draco. "And no body hates you anymore."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm happy I went with you. I heard you and Ginny talking. What do you think our baby will look like?"

"I honestly don't know Draco," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Well, neither do I," he said and slowly kissed her back, moving her onto his lap.

"I love you Draco," she said, resting her head on the crook in his neck.

"I love you too Hermione." Draco wrapped his arms around her and they sat like that for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: I'm glad everybody likes this , I hope you like this chapter also.

Chapter 13: Christmas Wishes

Christmas morning was finally here. Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo woke up early and ran down to the living room where a huge Christmas tree was covered in ornaments and lights and there were lots of presents underneath it. The children's faces lit up as they thought of what might be in the packages. Draco and Hermione came down shortly after.

"Mummy look! Presents!" Hugo squealed as he saw his mother come down the steps.

"Yes I see Hugo," Hermione said sitting on the couch and putting a hand on her stomach. Her stomach was growing rapidly and Hermione was now able to rest her hands on it. She smiled at Draco as he sat down next to her.

"Well," he began, picking up a present," looks like this one's for Rosie."

Rose smiled as he handed the gift to her. "Thank you daddy," she said grinning as she began unwrapping it.

Draco smiled. He had gotten used to Rose calling him daddy and it made him happy. Even Hugo had started calling him daddy.

Rose's face brightened as she examined the tome that was in the package.  
"Mummy? Did you get this for me?"

"Yes I did. I thought you would like it, and since your reading is getting better I thought it would be a great book for you," Hermione said as the girl climbed up and hugged her.

The book was _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Hermione had told the tales as bed time stories Rose and Hugo and now Rose can read them herself. And she was happy to have her own copy.

Draco also got her a collection of Shakespeare, with Hermione's permission of course. He wasn't sure if he wasn't sure if he should get it for her until Hermione said it was alright.

Scorpius and Hugo got different kinds of wizard's toys and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. The boys were ecstatic with the strange tasting beans.

There was a roaring fire in the fireplace that made the whole room warm. After all the presents were open, everyone ate breakfast then went back to the living room to watch a movie. The kids had decided on _Alice in Wonderland, _the cartoon version.

The movie ended and Scorpius and Hugo started playing with their new toys and Rose began reading _Tales of Beedle the Bard._ She was comfortably curled up in a ball on the couch.

Draco walked over to the tree and picked up a small box wrapped in silver paper. He came back and handed it to Hermione. "This is for you," he said, smiling lovingly at her.

She looked at him and opened it. It was a necklace of a silver owl on a silver chain. The owl symbolized wisdom and intelligence. Draco thought it was the perfect gift for her. It wasn't gaudy but it wasn't too simple. "Thank you Draco, it's beautiful," she said, clasping it around her pale neck. "I got you a present also. It's the one wrapped in green paper." Even though she was only six weeks along Draco wanted her to stay off her feet, which meant he wasn't allowing her to go to work at the ministry, plus Ron might see her there.

Draco got up and retrieved it, then sat next to Hermione again. "Open it," she said.

"Alright," he said and opened the package carefully. It was a first edition of _Quidditch through the Ages_. She noticed that he didn't have a copy on his shelves and she knew how much he liked Quidditch.

"I know it isn't nice like the gift you got for me but I saw it and I had to get it."

"It's wonderful Hermione. I've been meaning to get a copy. Thank you," he said gratefully and smiled at her. She grinned, happy that he liked his gift. He kissed her and got up to put his new book on a shelf. He was planning on reading it later when things calmed down.

The other presents under the tree were for the Weasley's and Potter's. Draco, Hermione, and the kids were going over there for Christmas dinner later.

Later that same evening…

Hermione buttoned Hugo's shirt and made sure his brown hair was neat. It was eventually going to get messed up later just as long as it looked nice for dinner. Hermione checked that Rose and Scorpius were ready then went downstairs where Draco was waiting. She minimized the presents and put them in her purse. Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo grabbed hands and Hugo grabbed onto Hermione's and she grabbed Draco's. Hermione checked that everybody was ready then they apparated to the Burrow.

They appeared in the yard and went up to the house where Molly was opening the door. "Hello dears, come in come in. It's cold out here," she said, beaming and ushering them in. They went into the living room where everybody had congregated before dinner. Ron was even there, but he paid no attention to the five people who had just entered.

"Hermione," Ginny said and came over to her, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Ginny. How was Christmas morning for you?" Hermione replied, smiling and hugging the woman in front of her.

"Hectic. There was paper and ribbon everywhere," Ginny laughed. Ron passed and bumped her shoulder. He barely glanced at Hermione before going into the kitchen. "He doesn't talk much anymore, which is strange for him. And Lavender dumped him 'cause he wouldn't stop sulking."

"Oh, well, serves him right. Maybe if he had treated me right we would still be together. But I'm perfectly happy with Draco."

"You're what?"

Hermione looked to see Ron standing in the doorway. "I said, I'm perfectly happy with Draco." Ginny turned to see Ron scowl.

"That so? Does Ferret Boy really make you that happy? Does he love you that much?" Ron retorted.

"Yes, he does," Hermione replied, keeping her head high to show she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

He grunted. "Whatever you say Hermione." He glared at her.

"Just leave me alone Ron," she said, trying to push past him into the kitchen, but he blocked her path. "Let me through."

He leaned against the other side of the frame, completely blocking her way and smirked. He looked at her. "You're pregnant Hermione?" he suddenly said angrily.

"Maybe," she said, looking away from him.

He clenched his fist but kept control of himself as he quickly got out of her way and stalked to the other side of the room, not looking at Draco. Hermione went into the kitchen and took a glass and filled it with water. She had to calm down. At least he didn't start a fight, which she internally thanked him for.

Molly called the whole family to the long table in the kitchen and placed the delicious smelling food on it. "Everybody please sit," she said.

The family sat. Hermione and Draco sat across from Harry and Ginny, and Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius sat next to George with the other three children on his other side. Ron sat next to his parents at the center of the table. "Now, Happy Christmas everybody, and enjoy the food!" Molly said eagerly. There was a chorus of Happy Christmases and they began piling food on their plates. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, sweet potatoes, pumpkin juice, green beans and other scrumptious things. Conversation had resumed across the table.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is amazing," Draco said, looking at Molly.

"Thank you Draco, I'm glad you like it," Molly replied, smiling at the blonde haired man. Ron glanced at his mother and scowled. He had made little conversation with the people partly because no one wanted to talk to him. George glared down the table at him every so often and Bill and Charlie didn't talk to him at all, didn't even look at him. He had gotten used to it though. Everybody loved Hermione and hated him for what he did to her.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Hermione, Draco, and the kids said good bye then apparated back to Draco's house.

Hermione took the kids upstairs and put them to bed then collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her. "That dinner was really nice," Hermione commented.

"Yeah it was. I just wish Weasley would leave you alone," Draco, tightening his hold around her.

"You saw that? I wish he'd leave me alone too. He knows I'm pregnant. He is no doubt angry about it."

"Why should he be? You're not his anymore. Whatever happens to you is none of his concern," Draco said firmly.

"I know. But at least he didn't start a fight," Hermione said, sounding relieved.

Draco smiled and kissed her. He wrapped his other arm around her. Then she pulled away.

"Draco, I think I know what I want to name her."

"And what's that?"

"How about… Ella Sophia?"

"That's brilliant," he said. Holding her face, he kissed her passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: I would like to thank my most faithful reviewers Martina Malfoy Lestrange, HarryPotterismyentirelife, and personofnoconcern. Thank you for reviewing on my story so consistently .. I have one last surprise for you all hope you like it.

Chapter 14: Another Surprise

It had been two and a half months since Christmas with no disturbances so when a soft knocking had began on the door Hermione looked up from her book, surprised. She stood up to answer it and as she opened the door she froze, because Lavender was standing there, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. "Lavender? What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, um, Hermione. I wanted to apologize. I took Ron from you when he wasn't mine to take. I'm really sorry. You two were truly happy together," Lavender admitted, embarrassed.

"Lavender please, you don't have to apologize; it's over between me and him. You can have Ron," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, um right. But, I dumped him because he wouldn't stop sulking and he wouldn't let me talk to him. I can't handle that. If he can't be happy with me then I don't want him," said the honey haired women in front of her.

"I'm sorry to hear that but that isn't any of my concern anymore. I don't want him back. I can't. He hurt me too much and I'm with Draco," Hermione explained.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for everything, even for what happened in school. He was always truly yours." Then she swept her curly, honey blonde hair behind her ear and quietly said good bye, apparating quickly. Hermione turned around just in time to see Draco reach the last step.

"Who was that?" he asked sleepily.

Hermione locked the door and said," That was…Lavender Brown."

"Why was she here?"

"She wanted to apologized, for taking Ron from me."

He walked over and put his arms around her waist and lifted her. "Her apology doesn't really matter anymore does it?"

"No it doesn't. It's too late. I've found someone else," she said, kissing him. She wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Oh really? Who might that person be?" he said, kissing her back. He sat on the couch and put her legs on either side of his waist.

"You," she said, smiling at him.

"I love you," he said pulling her close to him and kissing her neck.

"I love you too," she said, sighing at the tingly feeling his action sent through her. Then she groaned. She placed a hand on her stomach and shut her eyes. "Oh Merlin," she murmured.

"What is it Hermione? You're not that far a long. What's wrong?" he questioned concernedly.

"Nothing's wrong. Actually, it's the opposite," she said breathlessly.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

Then she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Twins."

His eyes widened. "Twins? Oh Hermione, that's…that's wonderful," he said, a bright smile forming on his lips. Then he wrapped both is arms around her and kissed her softly.

"I know, and you'll be even happier to know…"

"To know what?"

"That it's a boy," she said, touching her finger to his nose.

"Hermione, I would be happy even if it was another girl, trust me," he said happily.

Hermione grinned at him. "What do you want to name him?"

"Hmmm, about…Andrew?" he said, after thinking.

"Andrew?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to have a son named Andrew for reason. Besides Scorpius. That's his name partly because my father wanted me to name him something different, wizarding. But, I've always liked the name Andrew."

"I like that name too. It's a very respectable, English name. I think it would befit the son of a Malfoy," she grinned.

He grinned at her. Well, glad you feel the same way I do."

She yawned. "Mm, I'm sleepy. Help me too bed?"

"Of course sweetheart," he said and helped her up. Her cheeks turned a soft red as he helped her up. "Why are you blushing?"

"You called me sweetheart…"

"Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. I like it that you called me that."

He smiled and picked her up. He kissed her and carried her upstairs to her room.

"Actually, Hermione?" he asked stopping at the last step.

"Yes Draco?"

"Since we're going to be married and you pregnant with my children, how about you sleep with me, in my bed?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment then said, "Okay." She smiled at him and touched his cheek.

He smiled back at her then pushed open his bedroom door. Laying her on the large bed he kissed her and pulled the sheet and blanket over her. He settled in beside her and put an arm on her waist. "You're so beautiful," he said, staring at her.

"Thank you." Her cheeks turned red again and he slowly touched his lips to hers. What started out to be slow kisses turned into rough and passionate ones.

A/N: Yep, it's twins. And Hermione is now about three and a half weeks pregnant. I really hope you liked this chapter .


	15. Chapter 15

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: Sorry for all the confusion lol but Hermione was 3 1/2 months but in this chapter we're skipping some months cause nothing really exciting happened lol. So, here ya go .

Chapter 15: Dinner with the Potters

It had been five and a half months since Lavender's visit and everything had gone well, there had been no problems. Hermione and Draco had received a letter from Harry and Ginny though. Hermione opened it and discovered that it was a sort of invitation. The letter said:

_Hey Hermione, we were wondering if you, Draco, and the kids would like to come to our house for dinner tomorrow evening. It would be great for the kids and we could catch up. It's been a while since Christmas and we've managed to keep Ron away. So, send us your answer._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. Draco came over and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach which had grown quite large since Christmas. She was very happy that Ron hadn't talked to her since Christmas. She was hoping it would stay that way.

"Harry wants us for dinner?" Draco questioned, reading the parchment over her shoulder.

"Yep, can we go?" he asked. She knew how he felt about her going out in her state. He didn't want some accident to happen that would cause her to get hurt. She pouted her lip at him until the unsure expression he held on his face disappeared and he smiled.

"Yes, we can go," he said finally, "I know how much you miss them and they miss you and the kids. So, tomorrow it is."

"Thank you Draco," she said, leaning up and kissing him lightly."

"You're welcome darling," he replied, stroking her stomach. He knew it felt good to her. It was August twelfth, she was due in five days, and he couldn't wait. He was a little worried but he knew it would be fine. She had already had two children before.

"Oh my, I have to sit down. Could you hand me a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk?" she asked, sitting on the couch carefully.

"Of course, here you go," he said, handing the materials to her.

She smiled at him and began writing her response. She rolled it and tied it neatly with a string and attached it to the owl Harry had sent. She was sad that she wasn't attaching this letter to Hedwig since Hedwig was no longer in this world. Draco opened the window and let the owl fly out. Harry and Ginny didn't live too far away so it won't take but twenty minutes for them to get the letter.

Tomorrow Evening…

"Everybody ready?" Hermione asked, looking around at the kids. It was only a casual dinner so they were dressed in their everyday clothes.

Rose walked up to her mother and said, pouting slightly," Mummy can I take my book?"

"Yes Rose you can take it with you."

The girl grinned and went back next to Hugo. She had read all the tales over and over again, everyday, even on her birthday. She absolutely loved them entirely.

Everybody grabbed hands and apparated to the Potters for their visit.

Harry opened the door to let them in and the kids rushed in to find their cousins. Ginny came in from the kitchen and hugged Hermione. "Merlin Hermione you're huge," she said grinning at her best friend.

"Well hello to you too Gin," Hermione replied, laughing.

"Please sit down Hermione, dinner is almost finished."

"Alright," she said as she sat in the chair that Draco had pulled out for her.

Dinner was indeed almost ready. Ginny and Harry brought the delicious smelling food to the table as all the kids sat in their chairs. There was chicken, rice, broccoli, and pumpkin pasties and treacle tarts for dessert.

Harry and Draco were engrossed in a conversation about dragons and the children were quietly chattering with each other when half way through dinner Hermione suddenly dropped her fork and muttered, "Oh God…"

Ginny looked at her and said, "Hermione? What is it?" Draco and Harry stopped their conversation and looked at Hermione.

"My water just broke…" she said finally. Suddenly everyone was in a frenzy as Draco, Ginny, and Harry stopped eating and rushed to her.

Draco and Harry put her arms on their shoulders and lifted her. "We have to get her to the hospital. Ginny, stay with the kids," Harry said quickly as he and Draco apparated, leaving Ginny with the five confused children.

"Aunt Ginny, where are they taking mummy?" Hugo asked, tugging on his aunt's jeans.

"Your mummy is going to have two new babies. Which means you and Rosie are going to have two new siblings," Ginny said, smiling at the little boy. She ruffled his brown head and he looked at her through deep blue eyes. _He looks so much like Hermione, but he has Ron's eyes. Rose on the other hand, she looks exactly like me. _She thought, looking at her doppelganger. She had the Weasley red hair but not the dominant blue eyes. Ginny thought she would have the blue eyes but she some how ended up with Hermione's beautiful, chocolate brown ones. She thought it strange that the two children were exactly half Hermione and half Ron but in different ways.

She sat on the couch with Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo on one side and her own children James, Albus, and Lily on her other side. She turned the television on and looked for cartoons. James and Albus decided that they had to show Scorpius around the house so they decided to.

Lily scooted over to Rose. "Rose? Will you read one of those stories to me?" asked the little red haired girl.

"Sure Lily. I'll read the one about the three brothers to you."

Lily's face brightened. The story about the three Peverell brothers was her favorite story. She cuddled up next to her older cousin and listened as Rose read the story to her. After a while her eye lids began to droop and she was soon leaning on Rose. It wasn't until the end of the story that Rose had realized Lily had fallen asleep.

Lily was the same age as Hugo and they would begin going to Hogwarts together. Lily and Hugo were really close, they did everything together. Hugo scooted over and laid his head on Lily's tiny shoulder. They were best friends.

Ginny looked at the children and smiled. It was getting late so she stood up, picked up her daughter and carried her upstairs where the three older boys were playing.

Hugo moved over and laid his head in his older sister's lap. "Do you think mummy is going to be okay?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah Hugo, she'll be okay. So let's just go to sleep and wait until she comes back."

"Okay," he mumbled, and was instantly asleep. Rose giggled and then laid her head on Hugo and fell asleep. She vaguely remembered being moved to a bed and the feeling of a blanket being pulled over her. The room was a little chilly so it felt nice to her and she soon succumbed to sleep again, as all five year olds usually do.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hermione will have the twins in the next chapter I promise .


	16. Chapter 16

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated but here it is I hope you like it. In the next couple chapters I'm going to skip to when they first go to Hogwarts so beware lol.

Chapter 16: Welcome to the World

Hermione paced back and forth in the hospital room, holding Draco's hand tightly and breathing heavily, sweat trailed down her temple.

"Hermione just breathe, it's going to be okay," said the nurse that was currently taking care of her. Then the doctor came in and sent the nurse away.

"Are you ready Hermione?" the doctor asked.

Hermione looked at the doctor incredulously. "I've been ready for the past two hours."

"Alright then. Lay on the bed. You're going to go into labor now," the doctor said.

"Thank Merlin, finally," she rasped. Draco helped her to the bed and she laid down, wincing in pain because of the contractions she was having. Another nurse had come in to help her.

"Alright Ms. Granger I need you to push."

Hermione woke up to see Draco sitting in a chair and leaning half way on the bed with her hand in his, asleep. She smiled. She had never actually seen what he looked like when he was sleeping. She always fell asleep first. He looked so peaceful. His white blonde hair fell over his face and his lips were slightly parted. His fingers were curled gently around her hand.

"Draco," she croaked. Her voice was scratchy and quiet. But he immediately awoke.

"Hermione, are you okay? Do you need something?" he said quickly. He looked really tired, like he barely got any sleep at all.

"No, I'm alright. But it looks like you need some sleep. Why don't you go home and take a nap, and tell the kids and Ginny that I'm alright," she said, yawning.

"But I want to stay here with you. What if you need something?" he said, pouting at her.

"Oh Draco," she laughed, "I'll be fine. Harry's still here right?"

"Yes he is." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Okay, I'll go home for a little while, but then I'm coming back."

"Okay," she replied.

He leaned down and kissed her softly before heading to the door. "I love you Hermione."

She grinned tiredly, "I love you too Draco." Then he left. She leaned into her pillows. Draco must have gone home some time in the night because her book was on the bedside table along with a cup of water. Her eyes drifted shut but opened when someone walked in the room. Her vision was blurred a little but she knew it wasn't Harry because the person didn't have jet black hair. She rubbed her eyes of the sleep and took a better look. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ron came over and sat in the chair. She stiffened.

"It's okay. Calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you," he said. He had a sort of defeated look on his face. It was almost sad.

She sat up. "Then, why are you here?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to congratulate you I guess. I saw the babies. They're really cute. The girl looks like you. The boy on the other hand…" His hands were in his jeans pockets and he was sitting slumped in the chair.

They were quiet for a while. Gathering her courage she spoke, "Thanks Ron."

"Yeah… Hermione, I'm sorry. I wish I still had you, that you were still my wife. But I guess I screwed that up." He looked out the window.

"Ron, I… I have to tell you something," Hermione said, looking down at her hands.

He glanced at her. "What?"

"I'm marrying Draco."

He gritted his teeth and she could see his fists clench in his pockets. "I thought I'd never hear those words come out of your mouth," he mumbled, eyes closing.

"Well, this was my decision. And yes, he does love me that much," she said, referencing to his question from Christmas.

He looked at her, but he didn't look angry. In fact he smiled a bit. "I know. And I know you never cheated on me. I was just trying to blame you for my own mistake."

"Mistake?" she said, cocking her head.

"Yeah, I never meant to cheat on you. Lavender coaxed me into it. And I didn't have the balls to stop it. I'm sorry. Now it's too late to get you back," he said, smiling widely, trying to cover up the tears in his eyes.

"Ron, don't cry. I think we would be better friends though. And, yes it's way too late."

"Yeah," he snorted, "that's if Malfoy would every let you near me again." He was quiet for a moment. Then he said, much to her surprise, "But I'm happy for you Hermione. I really am."

She smiled. "Thanks Ron. I hope you find happiness someday."

"I don't know about that. I never stopped loving you really. Not even when I was with Lavender. And that's the truth," Ron admitted.

She was speechless. "Ron, I don't know what to say. I…"

"I know Hermione, I know how you feel about me. I didn't expect you to still feel the same way after everything. I don't care though. Just as long as you know how I feel."

"I'm glad you understand Ron," she said, relieved.

Then he got up, leaned over and touched her cheek for a moment then said, "Bye 'Mione." and left.

She leaned back in her bed and sighed. "Why is he telling me this now? It's kind of too late," she murmured, but she couldn't help but still feel a soft spot for him. It wasn't love, just the hope that they could still be friends.

Draco came back and sat next to her, holding her hand and talking to her. He said that the kids were fine and he told them about their new siblings. They were thrilled to have a new baby brother and sister.

Harry also came in from sitting in the waiting room. He sat in a chair right next to Draco and talked to Hermione also. She was really tired and kept dozing off. Draco and Harry laughed at her.

A little while later two nurses came in, each with a baby in their arms. "We cleaned them up for you," said one of the nurses, as they handed one baby to Hermione and the other to Draco.

Hermione's face lit up as she looked at the baby girl in her arms. "So this is Ella Sophia," she said, beaming. She looked over at Draco, who was looking at his son with an awed expression on his face.

"Wow," he said. When Scorpius was born, Draco thought he looked just like him. But he was expecting his new son to look somewhat like Hermione but he couldn't find similarities. "And this is Andrew…"

Hermione laughed at him. He looked up and blushed. "What?" he said. She just shook her head and turned her attention back to Ella Sophia.

"I believe they are paternal twins, or in other words, opposite twins," said the other nurse, refilling Hermione's water.

"Oh, well that makes sense 'cause they both seem to have my eyes but they don't have the same color hair," Draco commented.

"Yes that's right," the nurse said, "and you're allowed to go home today. There were no problems with the birth or the babies so there is no reason for you to stay another night here Ms. Granger." The nurse smiled, made sure everything was okay and left to attend to another patient.

"Well that's nice. With Hugo I had to stay seven nights in the hospital because they found something wrong with his lungs. It was horrible," Hermione said, remembering when Hugo was born and the doctors found something in his lung. But everything had obviously turned out alright.

"Yeah, when Scorpius was born he wasn't crying, he didn't make a sound. We were really worried but obviously he's okay." Then he looked at Hermione. "Do you want to get ready to go? They brought us two car seats."

"Yeah," she said. There was a change of her clothes on the table. She grabbed them and went to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later. They grabbed the few things that Draco brought and went to the office to sign out so they could go home.

Once everything was taken care of they apparated to Harry's house, with Harry right behind them. When they walked through the door Ginny and the five kids hopped up and ran over to them.

"Mummy you're back!" Rose exclaimed, hugging her leg. They were still in their pajamas when Hermione and Draco got there.

"Yes, and look, you have a new baby brother and sister," she said, leaning down so Rose could see Ella Sophia.

"Oh she's so cute. What is her name mummy?"

"Her name is Ella Sophia, Rose." Hermione gestured for Draco to lean down so the kids could see Andrew also.

Hugo walked over and looked at the infants. "Who are they mummy?"

"They are your new brother and sister Hugo."

"Oh," he said, looking at his siblings with wide eyes. "What are their names?"

Draco cut in and replied to the boy, "Their names are Ella Sophia and Andrew."

"Oh, they're really cute," Hugo said.

Then Scorpius came over and looked at his new siblings also. "Andrew looks like me he," he commented, looking at his brother.

"Yeah he does," Draco said looking at his oldest son.

Ginny went over to Hermione and said, "They're so cute Hermione." Harry leaned down next to Ginny and looked over at Hermione.

"They really are cute Hermione," he said.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled then said to Draco, "We should go home pretty soon Draco, I'm really tired." She stood up.

"Yeah, come on kids time to go home." He chuckled as he was answered with moans and groans from the three older children. "Come on, say your good byes."

They shuffled about as Rose and Hugo said bye to their cousins and Scorpius said bye to his new friends, who were now counted as sort of cousins. They were now related through Ella Sophia and Andrew.

The little family went home and Draco made a magnificent breakfast while Hermione sat on the couch with the three kids and the new ones in her arms. She sat there all day like that until it was bed time. She went up to her old bedroom which was now the nursery and laid the infants in there cradles. One half of the room was all pink and the other half was blue. There was a bookcase for books that mothers read to their young children and pictures on the walls. The walls were painted a pale blue and there were two lamps on either side of the room.

Hermione sat watching the sleeping infants for a while when Draco came in and sat down next to her. "I'm really happy they were born okay, with no problems. I don't know if I could go through what happened with Scorpius again. That was a nightmare," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Me too," she replied. Then she said, "Ron came to the hospital today…"

"He did?" Draco said, stiffening. "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No he didn't, besides profess his love for me and apologize," she replied, leaning into him. He tightened his arm around her.

"Too late for that," he said, looking at his new son and daughter. "Just as long as he understands that you're not going back to him."

"Yes he understands, I told him and he said that he didn't expect me to still feel the same way after everything that has happened. I suppose this means he won't harass me anymore," she said, grinning.

"I hope he doesn't do that anymore. You're going to be my wife, I'm going to protect you from anything, even from him. If he ever hurt you, I don't know…I don't know what I'd do. Probably go into a murderous rage and kill him mercilessly."

She laughed. "I don't think that would be necessary Draco. And, I can't wait until we get married," she said touching his nose with her finger.

"Merlin neither can I," he said then kissed her roughly, holding her face gently.

She pulled away and smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, getting more passionate with every kiss.

He pulled away this time and said totally out of the blue, "Have you noticed that Scorpius is just all about Rose?"

"What does that have to do with right now?" she said, laughing.

"No idea," he said before picking her up a split second later, "but it's time for sleep. I can tell you need some."

"Yeah…" she replied, eye lids beginning to droop.

He chuckled and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down and crawled in next to her. They laid on their sides and looked at her.

"Good night Hermione," Draco said, stroking her cheek.

"Good night Draco," she replied and was instantly asleep. He continued to stroke her cheek, and eventually his hand trailed down to her waist and he traced circles on her waist line, just above but not quite under the hem of her pajama pants.


	17. Chapter 17

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: I'm not sure how to end this story so if anyone has any ideas please let me know lol, but writer's block aside, here is the next chapter .

Chapter 17: First Years

Hermione and Draco stood on Platform nine and three-quarters with Rose, Hugo, Ella Sophia, and Andrew. Rose will be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts and Hugo will be starting his fourth, they were both in Gryffindor. This will be the twins first year away from home.

"Mum what house will I be in?" Ella Sophia asked, holding tightly on her mother's hand. Rose came over took the eleven year olds' other hand. "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Well," said Rose," even if you are in Slytherin, you'll still be my little sister. And, Albus and Scorpius are in Slytherin so you'll get to see him a lot."

"Oh yeah. I guess Slytherin would be okay, but I get to see Scorpius and Albus a lot anyway."

"What are you worrying about Ellie?" Andrew said, coming over and smirking at his sister. "Nobody's gonna mess with you if that's what you're worried about."

"I wasn't talking to you Andrew, everyone knows you want to be in Slytherin, but I don't want to be," she said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Of course I do, that's the best house," said the white blonde haired boy.

Ella Sophia focused her dark grey on eyes on him and said, "Says you."

Andrew focused his lighter grey eyes on her and said, "Well it's true."

"No, Gryffindor's better."

"No, Slytherin's better."

Hermione laughed at her children's bickering.

"Hey, neither is better than the other," Draco said, ruffling his son's hair/

Ella Sophia and Andrew were indeed twins, but they were opposites. The only thing they had in common was their birthday and their eyes, but even those were different. But besides that their entire appearances were different. Ella Sophia was short and had very curly brown hair that stopped at her slim shoulders and bangs that stopped just above her eyes. Her eyes were dark grey, large, and intelligent.

Andrew on the other hand was taller, with longish white blonde hair and bangs that fell over his lighter grey eyes. He was mischievous and liked to make trouble. Ella Sophia liked to stay out of trouble and read. But they both inherited the Malfoy arrogance and trademark smirk. They were definitely Malfoy's.

"Ella, it's okay if the sorting hat puts you in Slytherin," Hermione said, "Did you know that Uncle Harry was almost in Slytherin?"

"Oh, well then I guess it's okay if I'm in Slytherin," the girl said grinning.

"Oh look there's the Potters," Hermione said as Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Lily came towards them.

Albus was the same age as Rose and Lily was the same age as Hugo so they would be in the same years. James had graduated from Hogwarts last year and was off training to be an auror like Harry. "Hey Hermione," Ginny said, hugging her friend. They were still technically sisters through Hermione's children, even though she wasn't married to Ron. Instead she was married to Draco.

"Hey Ginny. Andrew and Ella are starting their first year at Hogwarts this year," Hermione said.

"Yes I know. I bet they'll do great," the red haired woman replied.

"I know Ella will but, I don't know about Andrew," Hermione said, looking doubtfully at her son who was rough housing with Albus at the moment.

"I know what you mean," Ginny said, looking at her half-nephew.

Then a whistle blew and the family looked at the huge, scarlet train. The Hogwarts Express.

"Time to get on the train," Draco said. Hermione hugged Rose and Hugo and they ran off to find seats.

Before Rose stepped on the train she turned back and said, "Bye dad."

Draco smiled and waved. "Bye sweetheart." She grinned and stepped on the train.

Ella Sophia hugged her mother tightly and said, "Will you write to me everyday?"

"If you want us to darling," Hermione said, kissing her forehead.

Then Hermione grabbed Andrew before he could escape and hugged him tightly. "Be good Andrew. Listen to everything Scorpius says alright?"

"I'll try mum," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. "Will you let me go now mum?"

"Yes," Hermione said, letting him go.

After Draco had said good bye to his children, Scorpius led them to the train and stepped on it. Hermione waved as the scarlet train slowly pulled out of the station.

"They'll be okay," Draco said.

"I know. I'm a bit worried about Andrew though. He isn't the nicest kid in the world."

"Yeah, he reminds me of…me," Draco replied, chuckling and putting his arm around his wife.

"He reminds me of you also," Hermione said, laughing.

"What are you trying to imply?" Draco said, looking at her.

"Oh nothing," she replied, smirking.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh huh."

A/N: There you go . I need some ideas of how to end this story, I'm not sure how I should do it. SO, gimme some lol . I hope you liked this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N: I heard some really good ideas, and I think I've made up my mind. I'm going to put one more chapter after this so it'll be chapter 19. Enjoy .

Chapter 18: The Sorting

Scorpius led his younger siblings to a compartment. He helped them put there luggage in the luggage compartment above. Then he sat down and kicked his long legs up on the other red, velvet seat. Ella Sophia sat next to him and Andrew sat across from him. He began explaining to them Hogwarts. Andrew looked very interested while Ella had her nose stuck in a book. To be exact, the book was_ Hogwarts, A History._ She wanted know everything about the old school, and was determined to soak up as much knowledge as she could. In this way she was very much like Hermione, but she could be arrogant sometimes, and, unlike Hermione, she was eager to fly a broom.

Scorpius finished his rant about the school's rules and such, which he was sure Andrew was going break at least five of them. Ella Sophia had come to terms with the fact that it would be okay if she was put in Slytherin.

Eventually, the sweets trolley passed by. "Anything from the trolley dears?" the old woman asked cheerfully.

Scorpius leaned up and said, "I'll have two chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Then he withdrew a handful of galleons from his pocket. He had already went and changed into his robes and uniform. It wasn't really a uniform; students just had to wear nice clothing, not casual, everyday clothing. Trips to Hogsmeade were the exception.

The woman gave him the treats and looked at Ella Sophia as the girl eyed a pumpkin pastie and licorice wand. "I think I'll have a pumpkin pastie and a licorice wand," she said, taking a few galleons from the pocket of her robe, since her skirt didn't have pockets.

"Here you go dear," the old woman said, handing the sweets to her. "Now what about you?" she said, looking at Andrew.

"I'll have a chocolate frog and a pumpkin pastie," he said, handing her the amount of galleons necessary.

She gave the sweets to him and went on to the next compartment. Ella Sophia opened her pumpkin pastie and began nibbling at it. "This is yummy," she said, sighing in content. Scorpius grinned at her.

"I think you two are going to like Hogwarts," he said. "The food is amazing and you can eat all the pumpkin pasties you want."

"That sounds wonderful," Ella exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, like you need to eat Ellie," Andrew sniggered.

"Hey! I have to eat a lot! I'm hypoglycemic, remember?" Ella scolded, sticking her tongue out at him.

Andrew rolled his eyes at her then looked out the window. Plans for mischief were already forming in his head.

They arrived at Hogsmeade landing later that afternoon. Hagrid was there to retrieve them. Ella Sophia stared up at him. "You must be Hagrid! Mum's told me all about you!" she exclaimed, beaming.

The half-giant kneeled down on one knee and looked at her. "Ah, you mus' be Miss 'Ermione Granger's daughter. Saw Rose an' Hugo a minute ago," he replied at the young girl.

"Yep, she's my mum, Draco Malfoy's my dad," she said, nodding her head vigorously.

"I know, I heard," he said. Then, more to himself he said, "So the kid's really changed, has he?"

Ella cocked her head at him. "What?"

"Oh nothin'," Hagrid said quickly, then began ushering the first years to the boats.

After everyone was settled the boats set off for the giant castle ahead. Students' mouths were wide open in awe. They had never seen Hogwarts before. Andrew and Ella looked up at the approaching castle eagerly. Andrew was thinking about all the fun he was going to have. Ella was thinking about all the books she would get to read in the vast library. Rose had told her all about the library and about all the different sorts of books.

They arrived at Hogwarts minutes later. Professor McGonegal, who was now headmaster, met them at the entrance. "Alright first years, follow me," she said in her crisp voice.

The students followed her into the Great Hall, where hundreds of students were seated. They stood in crowd at the front. Professor McGonegal took out a long scroll of parchment from her robes and began reading off new student's names. Each student walked up to the sorting hat, put it on, and were instantly put into a house. The first three were Ravenclaw's, the next two were Gryffindor's, then it was a mix of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Finally it was the twin's turn.

"Ella Sophia Malfoy," said McGonegal. The chattering and laughing stopped as the little girl with brown hair and dark grey eyes walked timidly up to the stool. All eyes were on her as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Where should I put you? You're a Malfoy, but a half-blood. Your mother was the best friend of the great Harry Potter. You're cunning and intelligent. But you have an air of arrogance about you. Should I put you in Gryffindor? Or Slytherin… you would be great in either house. Hmmm… how about….Slytherin!" shouted the hat.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and clapping. Ella hopped off the stool and ran to sit in the space that Albus and Scorpius had made for her between them.

"Hey, Ella," Albus greeted, hugging his half-cousin. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," she replied, hugging him back.

Then it was Andrew's turn. "Andrew Malfoy," McGonegal said again.

Again the hall was quiet as he walked up to the stool confidently. He sat down. The hat was barely placed on his blonde head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered again as he smirked and strode over to the table and sat next to Albus. "Welcome to Hogwarts Andrew," Albus said, ruffling his other half-cousin's hair.

"Thanks," Andrew replied, grinning.

Professor McGonegal finished reading off the list. As the last person sat down at the Hufflepuff table McGonegal began her speech. Every student listened intently. Then she finished and delicious delicacies appeared on the four long tables.

Everyone piled food on their golden plates as their goblets were filled with delicious pumpkin juice. "This IS amazing. You were right Scorpius," Ella Sophia said, taking a drink from her goblet.

"Told you, you silly girl," he replied before taking a bite of potato soup.

The rest of the evening was spent chattering with old friends and new friends. When everyone was full McGonegal stood up and told the first years to follow their prefects to their common rooms. Ella and Andrew fell asleep in their dormitories happy and full. They couldn't help but think that the next seven years were going to be the best years of their lives yet.

A/N: Here it is. One chapter left, then it's done! Just warning you . I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love reviews. Reviews make me VERY happy.


	19. Chapter 19

He Was There When the Other Wasn't

A/N:** Sorry for some of the confusion. I was going to write a chapter about Hermione and Draco's wedding and about how Draco got half-custody of Rose and Hugo but it didn't come to me until I was half way through writing chapter seventeen '^^ lol. BUT, Draco does have half-custody of Rose and Hugo. And yes, this is the last chapter lol if I write anymore it will be beside the original point of the story, so, IT MUST END HERE. I'll have some more stories up don't worry =). **

Chapter 19: Seeing Them Off

Thirty-five year old Ella Sophia ushered her two children; Emily and Alexander along the station, her husband Adam Nott trailing breathlessly behind her. It was Emily's first year at Hogwarts and the black-haired girl ran ahead, looking for her cousins, the Malfoy's.

"Mum! I think I see them!" she exclaimed, peering ahead at the family coming toward them.

"Yep, that's them," Ella Sophia replied, waving at her brother. Andrew Malfoy was married to a pure-blood witch from Romania. They had four children; Seth, who was the second child, was the same age as Emily and would be starting school with her. James was the oldest at fifteen; Mary and Leah were the youngest. They were identical twins at the age of ten. They were looking Seth off, since this was his first year at Hogwarts.

"Hey Sis," Andrew said as they came into earshot, "haven't seen you since Christmas." He hugged her tightly.

"I know, it's been a while," Ella greeted, smiling. Emily was staring up at the huge scarlet train before her. Her dark eyes ran over every part of the train as if she was going build an exact replica later. Seth came beside her. He was only a few centimeters taller than her but she looked tiny next to him.

"It's huge," he said, scanning over the train with her.

"It sure is. And we get to ride it to Hogwarts! I can't wait!" she exclaimed, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the light glinting off the train.

Seth nodded. He was looking forward to going to Hogwarts as well. He wondered what house he would be in. Emily had her heart set on Ravenclaw, but she doubted she would be in it. A girl can wish though.

People bustled pass the family as if in a hurry. A man pushed pass Emily and Seth, making Emily almost fall onto the tracks. Seth caught her just in time before she went head first onto the rails. "Hey! You better apologize!" Seth yelled at the unknown man. He turned around. To his surprise he wasn't an unknown person at all. He was a fifth year Slytherin; Damien Zabini. "Oh, you're Damien Zabini," Seth said in awe.

"Yeah," the dark haired boy replied, "and you're Seth Malfoy. Am I right?"

Seth decided to ignore his question "You knocked into my cousin," Seth said again, standing in a defensive stance beside Emily.

"Ah, you must be," Damien replied thoughtfully, "well, so sorry 'bout that. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Okay. But apologize to her," Seth demanded.

"You Malfoy's are always so demanding. Alright," he said, then turned to Emily. "I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness Miss…" he trailed off, looking thoughtfully at the girl.

"Emily Nott," she said, finishing his sentence for him.

"Ah, you must be the granddaughter of Theodore Nott, is that right?" Damien said.

She nodded her head, slightly confused. "Yes, he's my granddad," she said.

"This really is a small world," he said, more to himself. Louder he informed, "You're grandfather, my grandfather, and your cousin's grandfather were all best mates when they went to school at Hogwarts. Did you know that Emily?" he asked.

Seth cut in. "I've heard stories from my grandpa about his time at Hogwarts. It's sounds wicked."

"Seth, he's my granddad too," Emily said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah, but your grandpa's not mine," he replied quickly.

"So," she said.

Damien chuckled. "This all sounds very intriguing but I must go. I'm late for a meeting on the train. Good bye." Then he left.

"Well, at least he apologized to you," Seth said, sighing.

Before she could reply a whistle sounded, signaling that it was time to get on the train.

Ella Sophia and Adam shuffled over to where their daughter was and kissed and hugged her. "We'll write to you. And don't forget that Hagrid wants to see you after your first day," Ella said, as Adam hugged her.

"I know mum, love you" she replied, taking her trunk in her hands and rolling it to the entrance onto the train. She grinned and waved one last time as her parents and little brother yelled their affections to her before she had Seth stepped on the train. As it began to move out of the station Alexander began to run next to it, trying to keep his sister in sight.

Emily laughed and yelled, "Bye Alex! See you at Christmas!"

The little boy fell behind and stopped, waving until the train was gone. The breeze the train had left behind swept his golden curls out of his bright blue eyes. Instead of inheriting his father's and mother's genes like his sister did, he inherited his paternal grandmother's genes. He looked very different from Emily.

Letting his arm fall to his side he trudged back to his parents. "She'll be back for Christmas," Adam assured, taking his son's hand.

"I know…"

Andrew and the twins Mary and Leah came over. The two girls were quite upset now that both their brothers were off to school and they weren't.

"You'll both be going in exactly one year, so stop whining you two. It'll go by quickly I promise," Andrew said, trying to get his daughters to calm down.

"Having trouble?" Ella said, grinning.

Andrew rolled his eyes at her, grabbing the girls' hands.

Adam came next to his wife. "She'll be home for Christmas," he said. Watching as the train disappeared in the distance.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just wondering about Zabini's boy Damien. He better be nice to her," Ella replied. She had seen the incident with Damien earlier and was a little worried.

"She'll be fine. She's got Seth and James. What go wrong?"

Ella looked at her husband incredulously. "What could go wrong? Anything could go wrong."

"Whatever," Adam replied, hugging her close to him. "Let's go home."

She nodded. They apparated on the spot, all the while she was thinking about all the mishaps and rule breaking. But her daughter was a good girl, who didn't break rules. But she was sure she would figure out a way how, without getting in too much trouble. Ella smirked. _Emily is so much like Adam, _she thought.

**The End =)**


End file.
